


The Wife, The Ex, and The Past

by A_Queen_Of_Chaos



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Queen_Of_Chaos/pseuds/A_Queen_Of_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when River, Rose and the tenth incarnation of the Doctor all turn up in Elevens TARDIS? Who will be jealous of who? And what are they all doing there in the first place? When two old enemies team up, the four have to work as a team to save the universe. Will they succeed, or will their personal problems get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this has been typed up for a while and I thought I would upload it to see what you think. Fair warning, I really don't like Rose Tyler so if you are a big fan of hers I probably wouldn't read this. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with it.

Eleven had just dropped Amy and Rory back home. They had just been to Mikadox VII and decided they needed a rest from the running, so the Doctor had dropped them home. He was flying the TARDIS when there was a crashing bang and two bursts of light. "What? Where the hell am I?" Rose Tyler spluttered. "Rose" Eleven breathed "Doctor, you've regenerated." Rose was upset. She hoped to find a way back to the Doctor before he regenerated again. "Hello am I invisible or something?" Ten asked breaking the moment. "Sorry me." Eleven laughed "Ha ha you're young me." "Yeah wonderful. What are we doing here?" Ten asked "I don't actually know. The TARDIS just started to go funny and you were here." Eleven beamed.

"How is the TARDIS sustaining the paradox of two Doctors at once?" Ten wondered "Ah I have a very good friend who prepared the TARDIS for this exact situation." Elevens eyes glistened at the thought of his 'very good friend'. "Who?" Rose said "Long story." Eleven replied "What's with the bow tie?" Rose giggled "Bow ties are cool." Eleven defended his fashion choice "And that chin!" Rose carried on having digs "My chin is fine. How did thinks go with you and John?" Eleven asked changing the subject. "Erm, not so well. He just wasn't you, Donna changed him too much. It didn't work out. Actually that kiss on the beach was our first and last kiss." Rose sighed "Ah don't worry Miss Tyler I'm sure you'll find someone one day." Eleven comforted her and decided not to push the issue. "What about you Doctor? Not traveling with anybody at the moment?" Rose asked trying to get the focus off her. 

"Yes actually, Amy and Rory Pond. They were full time companions but now they have a house and an ordinary life and just pop by for a visit sometimes, just dropped them off actually." Eleven said "Yes I have them and then I have the amazing River Song. Who just sort of turns up occasionally." Eleven noticed the look of sadness on Tens face at the memory "She really was your future?" Ten whispered "You don't know the half of it. But trust me when I say that all the pain your feeling for her right now. It's so worth it." Eleven smiled but with sadness in his eyes. Of course Ten would find out everything about River Song sooner then he thought. He just didn't know that at the time. Rose noticed the looks on the Doctors faces "What have I missed?" She asked. "Nothing" Both Doctors said in unison. They both knew how jealous Rose could get and the thought of someone being closer to the Doctor then her could result in a rather heated argument. Rose knew they were lying but decided not to say anything. 

"Where are you in your time stream?" Eleven asked Ten. "It's been about a month since Donna left." Ten tried to hide the upset in his voice but Eleven noticed it straight away. "It gets better. It doesn't seem like it now but it does. Your next meeting with River should be soon and she starts to make you realise you are not alone. You feel like it but that woman will be there for us through everything and still loves us at the end of it. She makes us believe in ourselves again and in the end she saves us. Not just by doing what she did, but by being there when we call and sometimes when we don't even realise we need help. And she makes us a good man again, just so we can feel worthy of her love, but I don't think anybody is worthy of the love of River Song. Certainly not us but she doesn't care and she never will. She changes everything for the better." Elevens voice was so happy as he spoke, he meant every word. 

Rose saved him but never like River did and he loved her so much. Rose picked up on the words 'still love us at the end of it', 'we can feel worthy of her love' and 'she changes everything for the better'. Rose thought the Doctor was in love with her, but what if he had moved on? No he couldn't have, she was Rose Tyler, the Doctors only love. She was about to ask about who River Song was when suddenly there was another flash of light and somebody else was in the console room. Only this time they were laying on the floor unconscious. 

"Urgh" The woman on the floor groaned and coughed as she came to. Rose stared at her wondering who she was. She had big blond curls and a gun holstered to her side. "Talk of the Devil." Eleven ran over to her. "River," He shouted "River, wake up." The woman's eyes shot open. "Mm, hello sweetie" she smiled.

Eleven offered his hand out and the woman graciously accepted it. "What happened?" He asked her as she stood up. "I was hoping you could tell me that" she was about to elaborate when she noticed the other people in he control room. "Oh, hello" she started "your tenth incarnation and Rose Tyler if I'm not mistaken. Two of you, oh sweetie I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Eleven rolled her eyes "Typical you River" "Oh sweetie don't act you weren't expecting it." 

She held out her hand for Ten to shake. "River Song" he had a glint in his eye "pleasure to see you again" "You've met me before?" He nodded "Looking forward to it." She held her hand out for Rose to shake "Who are you?" Rose asked warily "Doctor River Song" River replied as she lowered her hand "I've heard a lot about you Miss Tyler." "You have?" Rose was sceptical, after Sarah Jane she didn't think the Doctor would tell his future companions about her. To be honest deep down she didn't want him to have any future companions, she was the only one he needed. "Now then introductions out the way," Eleven interrupted "River what are you doing here?" "I have absolutely no idea." She gleamed.

"What do you mean" Eleven asked "I was aiming for earth and my vortex manipulator just brought me here. Why are you not pleased to see me anyway?" River flirted "Oh I'm always pleased to see you dear." Eleven remarked before sweeping her up for a kiss. When it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon, Rose decided to clear her throat and break them up. "Sorry" Eleven apologised coming up for air "I guess you have a lot of questions." "One or two" Rose remarked.

"River is my wife" Eleven said simply putting an arm round her waist. Rose felt like she had been slapped. "What?" She snapped "You got married?" "Yes I did" he smiled not noticing the anger in Rose's voice. "Right then" River was not in the mood for her husband and his ex to start arguing "shall we do diaries?" She pulled out a weathered little book that was decorated to look like the TARDIS. Eleven did the same. "Have we done our ninth honeymoon yet?" River asked "Oh that was wonderful wasn't it?" Eleven sighed "Apart from the fact we got chased by an angry bunch of Slitheens. Yes it was." River replied with her hand on her hip. "Oh well, I knew my vinegar gun would come in handy sometime." Eleven smiled. River just laughed at her husband "It would have helped if you didn't break the ruby they were trying to sell." "Hey how was I supposed to know that it was the ruby of Queen Klafterbox the third." Eleven fought his corner. "They were Slitheen, you didn't need to go near them in the first place. Honestly it's like you go looking for trouble." River sighed with a smile on her face. "Oi you knew what you were getting into when you married me." "Yes I did. And I wouldn't have it any other way." River pulled Eleven in for a kiss.

"What's that?" Rose gestured to the book in Rivers hand. "Her diary" Ten explained "Her diary" Rose repeated. River pulled away from Eleven "We don't met in the right order, so we use special diaries to keep track of where we are." River explained "He gave this to me the day I regenerated into this form." "Sorry. Did you just say regenerated?" Rose asked "Yes I did" "But that's impossible. I'm the last Time Lord left." Ten spoke quickly "Not anymore. I'm part Time Lord part Human because I was conceived in the time vortex." Ten couldn't speak. He was too shocked. "Right, now that's settled, that trip really hurt."

"Well I do keep telling you that a Vortex Manipulator is a rubbish way to travel." Eleven laughed "Well if I wasn't banged up for a certain somebody's murder and my husband could fly his time machine properly, I wouldn't need it. I'm going to the pool to take the weight off for a while." "Great idea River" Eleven exclaimed "let's all go swimming. Your rooms will be the same and the stuff you left will still be in the draws. Get your bathers on and we'll all meet at the pool in fifteen minutes." Ten and Rose just nodded still shocked by the fact that the Doctor was married and then walked off in search of their rooms. "And you Mrs Song" the Doctor said once the others were gone "I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to their room.

Ten and Rose walked to where their bedrooms used to be. "Did you ever actually love me?" She asked "Yes" he said very sure of himself "but I suppose if I held onto every person I loved and didn't move on, I would probably die under the weight of it all." Rose didn't have an answer for that so they walked in silence. Rose found her room exactly where it was before and found her swimming costume in the top draw where she had left it all those years ago. While she was getting changed she was thinking about nothing but the Doctor and River, mainly she was wondering how had River been able to manipulate the Doctor into thinking he was in love with her, when Rose knew he couldn't be. He was her Doctor and hers alone. Then she thought the swimming was a great idea. A revealing swimming costume and some flirting and she was sure he would be putty in her hands.

 

When Rose was ready she ran to the pool and realised she was the first one there. She slid into the pool and relaxed. She was wearing a shocking red bikini and had her hair pulled up into a stylish ponytail. Ten was next in, closely followed by Eleven and River, arm in arm laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?" Rose mocked "Nothing dear." River replied with a smile. She pecked Eleven on the cheek and walked over to the diving boards.

River was wearing a black bikini and Eleven was ogling her so much Rose thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head. River had climbed the ladder to the highest diving board and jumped off the top. She did an impressive flip and landed in the water with a large splash. When she resurfaced she swam over to Eleven who was now talking to Ten and Rose in the water. 

"Hey" he called when he noticed her again. They kissed in the water and Rose was close to throwing up. "If your quite finished" Rose said almost disgusted at their behaviour. River noticed the upset and anger in her voice "My love I think Rose and you need to talk. Come on Ten, let's give these two some space to talk." She smiled at Eleven before swimming off and getting out the pool. Ten followed her.

Eleven opened his mouth to speak but Rose cut him off. "Why her? Why her and not me?" "Why what?" He asked "Why did you marry her?" "Because I love her. It's as simple as that." "You never loved me did you?" "Of course I did. You saved me Rose Tyler. It's just. . ." He trailed off trying to find the right words. "Just what?" Rose demanded. "With River it's different. She's different." "How?" "She's. . . she's just everything." 

Rose felt her heart break. "Why not me?" "I don't know. I don't know what else to say. I loved you I know that for sure." "Loved?" She almost whispered. "Rose, there was a time when I probably would have married you, but my hearts belong to River now. I can't change that. And what's more I don't want to." All the sadness Rose felt was replaced with white hot anger at what he was saying. He doesn't love River. How can he? He loves me and only me. They were the only thoughts swimming through her head. 

"No you don't." She blurted out "You don't love River. You love me." "Rose" was the only word Eleven could say before he was interrupted. "I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm going to make you realise that I'm the only one for you, and then you can leave River, and we can get married. Like it should be." With those words Rose got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and left. Oh no, Eleven thought. This was not going to end well.

River and Ten were coming back to the main pool now and River immediately noticed the stress in Elevens face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Tell you later" he smiled. Oh he was not looking forward to that conversation.


	2. Date Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three new chapters for all you lovely people!!! Keep kudosing and commenting.

"So basically, Rose is fixated with the idea that you and her are destined to be together or something." River began. "Yeah" Eleven replied. "And now she is going to start trying to break us up so she can be with you herself?" "Yes" Eleven confirmed. They had got out of the pool and changed into dry clothes. River was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black tank top and 6 inch black heels and the Doctor was in his usual bow tie and tweed ensemble. 

They were now standing in the console room. River was sitting in the jump seat near the console, a million thoughts going through her head. Eleven was leaning against the console, watching Rivers every move and hoping Rose wasn't going to cause too much of a rift in their marriage. Eleven had asked Ten to do something with Rose so he and his wife could be left alone, and he could explain the Rose situation.

"Well are you supposed to be with her?" River was slightly concerned. She knew about Rose and the Doctors relationship and was worried that her husband may be about to become her ex. "No. River I'm with you. And you know how I feel about you." He was slightly hurt that River was so insecure of his feelings for her. "Do I, because you have never actually said it have you Doctor?" "Well then." He started "River Song, Melody Pond. I love you." River thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. She never expected the words. Not the words. She was being stupid, she knew he loved her and she was just being insecure. 

She walked over to him and he held her close. "I love you too." She said into his shoulder before looking into his eyes. "I know you love me, I'm just being stupid." "Now then Doctor Song. You are many things, but never stupid." He gleamed down at her. She pulled him in for a kiss. A long, soft kiss to show just how much they loved each other. When they broke apart, Eleven said "Nothing will ever come between us. Not time, not space, not even Rose." She looked deep in his eyes and believed every word. It was then he had an idea to show River just what she meant to him.

When Eleven asked him to do something with Rose, Ten was unsure of what to do. He was so unsure of everything at the moment. First off there was the fact that he was so depressed and alone since Donna left, he knew he still loved Rose and he wanted her to travel with him again, but he was so scared of losing her again. Then there was the fact that in the future he was in love with somebody else as well as being married. This also meant that Rose would leave him again because his next body was traveling with other people. He was extremely happy however that he would find love again and not be alone. He would have another Time Lord, or Lady, to spend his life with, but he already knew how that story ended. In The Library. Then he got an idea what to do with Rose.

Ten went and got Rose from her room and lead her through the TARDIS. "Where are you taking me?" Rose asked "Come on!" Ten replied. He pulled Rose through the TARDIS until they reached a door and Ten told Rose to close her eyes as they went inside. "Surprise! What do you think?" He asked. He had lead them into a room with rolling hills and fields and a hot sun shining overhead. There was a picnic blanket laid out gently on the floor with a picnic basket on top. When Rose opened her eyes a huge smile immediately crawled across her face. 

"How did you think of this?" Rose asked "I was thinking about the first time I met River and what she said." He replied "What did she say?" "She was reading out things from her diary. Different times we met and she mentioned a picnic at Asgard. I thought a picnic would be nice so I got the TARDIS to make this room." "It's beautiful" Rose breathed. They went and sat down on the blanket and ate the huge picnic out of the bigger on the inside basket.

After a while of talking Rose was really happy at the privacy and fun the were both having. She slowly nudged closer to Ten while they were talking and got ready to make a move. After a few minutes he looked to face her and his words trailed off as he looks in her eyes. She saw this as a moment and leant in to kiss him. Her lips locked with his but as soon as he realised what was happening he pulled away quickly. "Rose. No." Ten demanded "What! I thought you loved me. I'm just making the first move seeing as your not going too" she shouted "Rose I. . . " he trailed off ""What?!" She snapped "I can't. It hasn't been long since I lost Donna, and you for a second time. I'm. . . I'm just not ready for another intimate relationship yet. I'm not in any state to be losing anybody especially not you. I'm sorry. Rose I'm truly sorry but I can't give you what you want." "But you can give it to River?" Rose accused "I don't know what position I will be in when I fall for River, but right now. No. I couldn't give it to anyone. In the future maybe but, not now" Rose just nodded. "I better go." She said. If he's not ready to be with me now, I will be with his future self, she thought as she walked away to her room.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

The Doctor lead a blindfolded River through the TARDIS. "Where are we going?" She asked him laughing. "It's a surprise" the Doctor replied. He had asked River to put something special on and she had opted for a thin strapped, floor length black dress with a simple glitter design. When the Doctor saw her in it he was rendered speechless and River had joked about him ogling her. He himself had even made an effort and was wearing a suit with a bow tie (obviously). 

After a few minutes they stopped walking and the Doctor took her blindfold off. "Make sure you keep your eyes closed." he said to her "Since the TARDIS won't let us out and we can't go on a proper date, I thought I would bring the date to you." River opened her eyes and her jaw dropped at the beautiful room.

In the room the lights were dimmed and romantic disco lights filed the room. In the far corner there was a table with lit candles and dinner for two and there was music coming from somewhere playing the Doctor and Rivers favourite songs on a loop. "It's beautiful" she breathed "you did all this for me?" "Of course I did. You are the most important person in the universe to me River. Now then, dinners getting cold." 

After a wonderful meal and delightful conversation the Doctor pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Here." He handed her a little red velvet box. She opened it and thought she was going to cry. 

Rose was bored. Very bored. She had found Ten still sleeping in his room and she knew if he was anything like the metacrisis, he wouldn't take kindly to being woken up. So she had gone in search of Eleven and found herself in the console room. "Where is he old girl?" She asked the TARDIS. She loved the sound of the TARDIS's metal thrum normally but this time she seemed wary, like she was warning her off. "Tell me." Rose said stubbornly. Then a CCTV camera feed came up on the scanner. It showed the room River and Eleven were having their date. 

When River opened the box she saw two gold wedding rings. "They're made from a special metal." Eleven explained "They shrink small enough to not fall off unless you take it off, but grow big enough to be a comfortable. Clever eh. We can have as many adventures as we want wearing them and they won't ever come off. I though it was about time we got something to show everybody in the universe who we are to each other." River thought she was going to burst with happiness. "Do you like them?" He asked. "They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen." She smiled. 

The Doctor took River's ring out the box and placed it on her finger. Sure enough it fit perfectly. She did the same with his. She admired her ring and then she noticed it was inscribed. D & R Always & Forever. "They're inscribed. Oh my love they're absolutely perfect." River gasped "Now everybody will know that your my River, and I'm your Doctor." He told her. He took her hand and walked her to her dance floor. They started dancing under the stars that replaced the ceiling in the TARDIS. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She wondered. "Everything" he replied looking her in the eyes. "Does that include killing you twice?" She asked. "I killed my entire species" he remarked. "Good point" she chuckled, and so did he. It was only with River that the Doctor could see light at the end of the tunnel. He could see all the real reasons why he did what he did, rather then feeling so alone and empty inside. River was his saviour, and he was hers.

Rose was crying. Heavily and desperately. She always thought she would be the Doctors one and only. She always thought the reason John Smith never loved her was because of the Donna in him. She always thought the Time Lord would leave a special place in his hearts for her as she had with him. The TARDIS turned off the scanner realising it was too much for Rose. On that beach he was going to to say he loved her, she was sure of it. Well, she decided. This woman wasn't right for the Doctor, whatever he thought. She was the only woman for him, and she was going to make him see it.


	3. The Plot Unravels

Ten was doing something under the TARDIS console when Rose came in the morning after. She had been up most of the night think of way to get 'her' Doctor back. She thought doing little things like cooking and cleaning might be a good place to start, as well as that spending some time alone together might be good.

"Where's Eleven?" She asked when she finally noticed Ten under the console. "Still in bed I think" he said not looking up from what he was doing. "And River?" "Same I think." "OK thanks." For nothing, she thought as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. Breakfast in bed, perfect way to start she thought. I bet River never does that.

She spent a while cooking a huge breakfast for him, bacon, sausage, eggs, the works. She put it all on a tray complete with tea and carried it to his bedroom. It was there she saw a sight that made her drop the tray and want to be sick.

When she got to his room she quietly knocked on the door and whispered "Doctor." She didn't wait for permission to go in and she gently opened the door. The room was lovely. The walls were blue, TARDIS blue to be exact, there were stars instead of a ceiling and in the centre of the bedroom was a big bed with crisp, white sheets. There were two occupants to the bed but she didn't realise this until she got closer.

River immediately felt the presence of someone else in the room. River being River kept a gun under her pillow in case of emergency, and this was definitely an emergency. She silently slipped her hand under the pillow and held the gun tight. In a second she sat up and aimed the gun squarely at Rose, as well as making sure the sheets didn't fall lower then her chest. The shock made Rose drop the tray and the noise woke up the Doctor in a flash. "Rose" he yelped "what are you doing in here?" Rose didn't know what she was going to do. Scream, throw up or simply pass out. Then she got an even bigger shock as she noticed they were both completely naked.

River lowered her gun and reached for her dressing gown. It was made of silk with a simple but pretty flower pattern. She put it on. "You two need to talk." She said sternly "I'm going for a shower." She lent over to kiss the Doctor, slid out of the bed and out the room.

"Was that what I think it was?" Rose asked. "That was me in bed with my wife. Problem?" He asked, a bit annoyed that Rose was in his and Rivers bedroom. Nobody was allowed in there, it was their place. "Was there something you wanted?" He asked a different question, not waiting for an answer to his first one. "I came to bring you breakfast" Rose replied simply "I wasn't expecting her to be in here." She huffed. "She's my wife, what were you expecting?" He asked sarcastically. "Not that, that's for sure." Rose snapped. "Look Rose. From now on don't come in here unless it's an emergency. Like life or death stakes. Got it?" "Got it." Rose left the room with a bitter taste in her mouth. 

She walked past a bathroom on her way back to the console room and could hear River singing in the shower. On top of everything she had a beautiful singing voice. This is going to be harder then I thought, she thought to herself. Instead of going to the console room she went to her bedroom to think of a new plan. She was going to have her happy ending with the Doctor, and she realised in order to do that, she would have to play dirty.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

Ten, Eleven and River were in the control room. They were underneath the console chatting loudly and doing something with the TARDIS when Rose came in with tea and jammy dodgers. She had decided to make nice with River for a while to get close to Eleven again. "Tea and biscuits for the workers." She called. "Oh fantastic. Thanks Rose." Eleven smiled. He had decided to forgive her for the mornings debacle after River had convinced him she meant well, even though she would have happily shot her for trying to steal her man.

The three of them came up and sat on the steps with Rose for a tea break. They were talking and laughing when the lights went out and a voice came booming through the TARDIS. "Well well your all being nice to each other. How sweet." "That's not possible. He's dead." Eleven breathed "Well that's not very nice is it Doctor." "Master, your dead. How can you be doing this?" Eleven shouted "I escaped into the void, and stayed there until my wounds were healed. When I tried to cross back over to this universe, the crack I went through was closed." He answered his question.

"The crack in mum's bedroom wall?" River voice quivered "Yes Miss Song. Oh no of course it's Mrs now isn't it? The woman who married the Doctor. You've done well for yourself." The Master's voice was cold and unfeeling "Leave her alone!" Eleven shouted again "Sweetie, its ok." River reassured him "Right then Master, I've heard all about you, so what's the plan?" "Why should I tell you?" "Because you've got two Doctors trapped here and you want to gloat." "Oh she's good, I can see why you married her Doctor. Ok I'll tell you." 

"I've been in the void for countless years trying to find a way back to the universe. Not only did I find a way, I found a way to hurt you at the same time." The Master explained "I've taken over the TARDIS conscience while I find a suitable host to manifest myself in your universe. Oh don't worry I've left enough of it to continue making you food and rooms when you need them." "Why would you let us live? Why would you not just kill us?" Eleven spat.

"Normally I would but as I don't know how long it will be before I can find a suitable host I need entertainment. So I'm going to keep you as my pets, two Doctors and their loves who better to provide in flight entertainment." "Exactly. Two Doctors, Bad Wolf and the child of the TARDIS. You know we are going to stop you, so why bother?" River called "Oh no you are not, because if you try to stop me I will bring her back." The Master said with a slight tinge of smugness in his voice. "Who?" Ten shouted "The woman who haunts your dreams, and fuels your nightmares Doctor Song" "No" River whispered into darkness "You can't, she's dead" "Who's dead?" Rose asked "I've got a time machine. Nobody's dead to me." The Master said ignoring Roses question "You try and stop me I will bring Madame Kovarian and the Silence back. You be good and let me get on, you can live. You mess around and try to stop me, I will let Madame Kovarian kill you all. Now then things to do, gotta fly." The Masters voice left and lightness returned to the room. River collapsed on the floor and buried her head in her hands.

Eleven ran over to her and held her close. "Not again, please god not again." River begged "Shhh, it's ok River, I won't let her hurt you. Not again." Eleven comforted her. "What if she takes me again? I can't be forced to kill you again, the universe barely survived last time." "She will not take you again. River look at me." He held her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. Hers were filled with tears "I promise you, Madame Kovarian will never hurt you again." He gently wiped away a tear for Rivers face and she collapsed into him, holding on for dear life. The only time she ever felt scared and vulnerable was around Madame Kovarian. The woman who destroyed her childhood. "Erm are we gonna get an explanation or something?" Rose inquired suddenly feeling awkward around the couple. "Yes of course" River wiped the last of her tears away and stood up "but we may need to sit down. It's a long story."


	4. Explanations

Eleven and River led Ten and Rose through the TARDIS to the lounge. They were holding hands not exchanging a word between them. They were both silently terrified of Rose and Tens reaction of who Madame Kovarian was. The lounge had a large sofa with lots of pillows and they all sat down. "Well then?" Rose asked "Madame Kovarian is the woman who kidnapped me and raised me to be the woman who killed the Doctor." River started. Tens and Roses jaws dropped simultaneously.

"My birth name was Melody Pond. When I was a baby, a woman called Madame Kovarian kidnapped me. She was working for a religious order called the Silence. They believed the Doctor needed to die before a question could be asked, I'll try to leave out as many spoilers as I can." River continued. Rose was curled up on the sofa sitting on her hands until she had heard the whole story, Ten was staring at River intently. River herself was curled up next to Eleven as she explained why she was so scared. "I grew up being told every bad story about you. I was tortured every day as they hammered me into the perfect psychopath, but when I was seven I escaped. I lived on the streets, but I was cold and alone and I died. Well for want of a better word I regenerated. I found my way to Leadworth and became the best friend of my parents, Amy and Rory, until I found the Doctor." 

"I carried out my training and killed you. A few seconds before you died you gave me a message for a woman called River Song. Just three words. Then you died. I asked Amy and Rory who River Song was and they showed me. It was me. I found out that not only did the Doctor love someone, he loved the woman who was trained to kill him. So I saved him. I gave him all my remaining regenerations to save his life and in return he gave me a diary to keep track of all our days together. I went to the the Luna University in 5123 and became an archeologist."

"The day I became a doctor myself, they came again. Madame Kovarian, the Silence and a NASA spacesuit. They drugged me, put me in the suit and placed me under Lake Silencio in Utah awaiting the Doctor. His death was fixed point but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I overcame the spacesuits power and drained my weapons system. I changed a fixed point just to save you. Time began disintegrating, and we were plunged into an aborted timeline. You married me on top of a pyramid and told me a secret. We kissed and time began again. I was by a lakeside killing you. But you always have a plan. You recruited the Tesselecta to look like you and you sat inside while I shot a robot version of you. You carried on traveling the universe with everyone thinking you were dead, with only me knowing your secret. But to keep up the charade I had to go to prison for your murder. I'm currently serving twelve thousand consecutive life sentences for your murder. But I'm very good at escaping so I don't mind." 

Ten and Rose were in stunned silence. This woman had gone through so much pain and still sat here smiling as she told the tragic story. The first thought Rose had was if they got married in a timeline that didn't exist anymore were they properly married here? "If you got married there, are you actually married in this universe?" She decided to ask. "We had another ceremony in this universe so we are officially married." Eleven replied. "Sweetie, I'm tired. I'm going to go get some sleep ok." River felt her eyes closing "Ok honey." Eleven smiled reassuringly. He kissed her curls and River got up and walked to their bedroom.

Eleven watched her walk away, he was so proud of her to be able to talk about the bad times in her life. "Are you crazy?" Rose spluttered "What do you mean?" Eleven was shocked "That woman was trained to kill you, what if she try's again?" "I love her, and I know she won't. Not willingly." He was shocked that Rose was so against his relationship with River. He expected her to be a bit shocked but not this bad. "And I forgave her. You are one of my best friends Rose but if you can't forgive River for what she did, I don't know if we can have any kind of relationship. I will back my wife over what you think any day. So, will you forgive her, for me?" "Ok, but if she hurts you I will kill her." "Deal" Eleven conceded, even though Rose would have no chance against River Song.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

Eleven was on his own in the console room. He had left Rose and Ten in the lounge to check on his wife. He had found her fast asleep in their bed and didn't want to disturb her so he had wandered off into the TARDIS and found himself in the console room. He was sitting in a seat and wondering what River would do if she saw Madame Kovarian again. He was fairly sure Kovarian wouldn't survive. 

River woke up breathing heavily with sweat running down her face. Just a nightmare she reassured herself, she really shouldn't have slept but she really couldn't keep her eyes open. She sat in bed until her breathing had normalised and then swung her legs over the side to get changed. She eventually decided on a tight fitting black dress that didn't quite reach her knees, and six inch knee high black boots that she knew made her Doctor go weak at the knees. She topped off her look with bright red lipstick, non hallucinogenic and non poisonous (she checked), and made off in search of the others.

The first place she went to was the console room, that's where her husband would normally be if he was alone. Sure enough he was sitting there, alone deep in thought. "You ok?" She asked "Yeah fine. Rose is mad at me." He huffed "Why?" River was baffled, she didn't think the amazing Rose Tyler could be mad at her precious Doctor. "She thinks I'm crazy for marrying you because of what you did." He said "You mean killing you?" She said "Yeah, but I don't care about what you did" the Doctor stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly "I love you and I know you would never hurt me.""I love you too and I will never ever hurt you again. I promise."

They stood there for a few minutes relaxed in each other's embrace. These were the moments the Doctor missed when River was not there, the moments where they could just hold each other and let the universe pass them by. "Do you think Madame Kovarian will come back?" River tensed at the thought "I don't know. I'm not even going to try and guess what's going through the Masters mind, but if she does, I promise she will not take you again." He looked deep into Rivers eyes "I really do love you you know." She smiled "I know. I love you too" He knew those words didn't describe how he felt for River but they were the only ones he had.

Suddenly soft piano music started playing from the TARDIS. "I think that means the TARDIS loves us too." River laughed. "I think it does." The Doctor held his hand out to River "Mrs Song may I have this dance?" He asked her. "Of course sweetie." River beamed and took his hand. He twirled her round and they danced close together around the console. River was surprised at how well the Doctor could dance "Where did you learn to dance?" She asked "Spoilers." He replied. Before River could say another word he dipped her and leant down to kiss her. When they pulled apart he pulled her up, spun her round and the music got quicker. They carried on dancing but bouncier this time and they got lost in the happiness they both felt.

What they didn't know however was that the Master had manipulated the TARDIS to make Rose see everything. She had left the lounge to find something to do and found herself at one of the entrances to the console room, she had seen the Doctor and River talking and decided not to interrupt but to watch. She wanted to know what the Doctor saw in River to make him see past the bad things she had done and love her regardless. She jumped when the music started in the TARDIS and watched as River and the Doctor danced and kissed and looked at each other with adoring eyes. She remembered the day she and the Doctor danced around that console, the day they met Captain Jack Harkness and everybody lived. She felt tears prick her eyes and she walked off to fall apart in the solitude of her bedroom.


	5. Rivers Affair???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all my lovely readers.

Rose couldn't sleep. She had tried and tried but she just couldn't get off. She decided to go for a walk around the TARDIS. She went to the console room, it looked different but it was the closest thing to normality at the moment. Everything was wrong here, Ten was so afraid of hurting her again he didn't love her anymore and Eleven was utterly and helplessly in love with someone else. The console room was her only comfort. The calm in a storm. She was trying to think of new ideas about how to get Eleven to get back with her when she noticed a certain little book on the console. It was Rivers diary. Perfect she thought, I can find all her innermost secrets, reveal them to her husband and then they will split up for sure. She ran to the console and picked up the diary, curled up in the jump seat and started reading it.

The inside cover of Rivers diary was inscribed with a message from the Doctor. 

River,  
I know you much be pretty scared right now, the entire first years of your life have been a lie and you've just regenerated into a completely new form. But know this, whenever you call I promise I will come to you. We will meet again, spoilers I know.  
Love the Doctor

Rose turned the page.

The TARDIS  
My impossible husband sleeps next to me as I write this entry to my diary. I'm not surprised, today was a very busy day. It was our wedding in this universe. My beautiful idiot of a husband proposed to me a few days ago saying we needed a proper wedding, since our first one was kind of rushed and in an aborted timeline. He invited some of his old companions, Sarah Jane, Jo, Martha and some of the rest. Today was the first day I have seen the Doctor cry out of happiness instead of sadness and loss. He actually cried tears of joy as he said I do to me at that alter, and I returned the favour, let the wall down, just for a day, and cried with him. Tears showing just how happy I was. He told me his darkest secret today. He didn't tell me the first time, he couldn't, he had to tell me the secret instead. He told me his name, he real name. I am truly his wife now and I have never been happier. 

Rose felt tears come to her eyes. River knows his name. They hadn't mentioned that bit. Maybe this was wrong, maybe River and the Doctor really were happy together. Maybe I should just try to move on. She flicked through the pages and came across the perfect weapon against their relationship.

Dorella  
Took a break from Stormcage this week and went to party planet Dorella. Went to club Burning Stars and ran into Chris. He was sitting at the bar alone while his latest companions busted some moves on the dance floor. I had his favourite pair of handcuffs and my perception filter in my bag and one thing lead to another. The back room of that club is rather roomy actually. 

Rose slammed the book shut, River cheated on the Doctor!!! He would break up with her for sure if he heard this. Suddenly she couldn't wait till morning, she went to her bedroom and with the book securely under her pillow she slept soundly for the first time in days.  
____________________________________________________________________

"Eleven have you seen my diary?" River called over her shoulder. "No why?" He asked "I could have sworn I left it down here last night but now I can't find it." She said "Well then you should have remembered to bring it to bed with us, shouldn't you?" Eleven teased "Well I was a bit preoccupied" River smiled as she walked over to Eleven and kissed him. 

"Looking for this?" Rose asked as she seemingly appeared from nowhere. She held Rivers blue book it her hand. River and Eleven pulled apart at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. "Oh thank god, you found it. Thanks Rose" River said as she walked over to retrieve the book from Rose. "Why are you so desperate for it back anyway? Worried the Doctor might read it and find out something he shouldn't." Rose asked "I have no idea what you are on about Rose" River huffed. 

"Oh yes you do. I know all about you cheating on the Doctor with your friend Chris!" Rose smiled smugly. "WHAT!!!" Eleven shouted and stared at River. "Rose what are you talking about? I've never cheated on the Doctor. Why would I?" River said "Oh don't play innocent. I read that entry in your diary. Dorella, the handcuffs, the perception filter." Rose shouted "Oh for god sake, Rose you idiot!" River rolled her eyes "Doctor I've never cheated on you Rose is just mistaken." She walked over to him but he shrugged away with tears in his eyes. "Sweetie, please let me show you what Rose read in my diary." River pleaded. Eleven simply nodded. River put her hands to his temples and unlocked the door that hid the memories of that night. 

Eleven blinked and stood still for a second. Then suddenly he threw his arms around River, encased her in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Oh I'm so sorry River. I never should have doubted you." Eleven sniffed. "It's ok my love." River smiled. "What the hell! Doctor she cheated on you and your apologising to her?" Rose shouted. "She didn't cheat on me Rose" Eleven said releasing River from the hug. "Chris is me." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "A few years ago River and me decided that before we got married we were going to meet every single one of each other's regenerations. She met my other ten and I met her other two. To avoid confusion about who we were talking about River and me made up nicknames for the other regenerations. Chris is the nickname for my ninth regeneration." Eleven explained 

"But to avoid destroying the timelines we had to not know each other before we were supposed to meet. So we used perception filters to alter what we look like so we could meet each other. With number nine things kinda went wrong and we ended up having a moment in the back room of that club. To avoid messing up the timelines anymore I wiped his memory so he couldn't remember us meeting at all. I just went into the Doctors mind and retrieved the memories, because he knows me now it shouldn't burn the entire universe." River finished the explanation.

"So the thing with the handcuffs?" Rose asked "He's always been partial to them." River smirked. "I'm sorry." Rose apologised for the trouble she caused and walked over to River. She handed her the diary and walked away completely ashamed. "She really wasn't kidding about trying to split us up was she?" River said as she watched Rose walk away. "No she wasn't" Eleven walked over to River and held her hand tightly. "But she's not going to. I promise." "I know, nothing can split us up." River looked at Eleven. "Nothing" he promised. And he really meant it.


	6. Kovarian's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all my lovely fans.

Rose couldn't stand it any longer. They had been locked in the TARDIS for days and she kept finding Eleven and River in some more then awkward positions. The Master kept manipulating the TARDIS to make Rose walk in on them or see them but have chance to get away before to much was seen. All for his own amusement. She walked into the console room and found Ten and Eleven under the console and River on the jump seat reading a book.

"What are you doing down there?" Rose asked the Doctors. "Trying to get us out of here." Eleven shouted up at her. "But won't bring that woman back. Madame . . . whatever her name was?" She asked "I've given them permission. If she comes back, I guess I will just have to face my demons." River interjected looking up from her book. "Are you sure?" Rose asked "No. But we have to get out of here and stop the Master before he takes over the universe. If he succeeded because I couldn't face Kovarian, I couldn't live with myself." River replied. "I don't think I could ever be that strong. Or that brave." Rose admired "Braveness isn't how tough or strong you are. It's knowing what's going to happen but having the courage the do it anyway. I'm just accepting the inevitable." River said.

"I don't think I could even do that. You know what River, I have to admit I didn't like you at first but I think in some strange way I'm starting to like you." Rose admitted. River took this as a compliment. "Thank you sweetie." She said. Suddenly the lights snapped shut and the Masters voice came crashing through the TARDIS. "I warned you about trying to escape" he shouted "now I'm going to have to punish you."

The centre column of the TARDIS started to move and the metallic thrum of the TARDIS filled the air. After about a minute it stopped. "Madame Kovarian is the other side of those doors everybody, and she's a-coming. I don't think I need to explain what she's gonna do. Enjoy!" He laughed and his voice left the room once more.

After a minute of two of silence, the TARDIS door started to creek open and a chilling voice filled the air. "Did you miss me Melody Pond?" The Doctors came up from under the console, Eleven ran over to River and wrapped his arms around her for support and protection and Ten and Rose just stood there staring at the silhouetted figure standing in the doorway. "Kovarian" River breathed.

"Melody Pond. I see you've overcame your conditioning. For now" Kovarian smiled "What do you mean for now?" River asked "What's that word you use? Spoilers." Kovarian spat the last word. "What do you want Kovarian?" Eleven whispered as he held River tighter. "What I've always wanted." She started "You to die. And this time I don't even need to be here to do it." 

"What do you mean?" Roses voice quivered. "I mean that the Silence have developed a way to take over your pretty little wife's head Doctor. And this time she will bring you down, because she won't have a say in the matter. Goodbye darlings, for the last time." Kovarian smiled smugly, turned on her heel and strutted out the TARDIS. 

They all stared at the closed door for a few minutes, before River screamed. "River, River are you ok?" Eleven fretted "Whatever she meant, I think it's starting. My head, it hurts so much and my thoughts. There changing." River was terrified. "Changing how?" Ten spoke slowly. "It's like. . . It's like I'm becoming Melody again. All the bad thoughts about you, every dark day, every bad decision. . . every loss. You have to run. Please my love just this once, just this one time. Run." River begged. "No way River. I'm going nowhere." Eleven said stubbornly "If you don't I'll kill you." River shouted "And if I do I'm as good as dead without you." Eleven shot back "I'm staying put River and we are going to find a way to stop this happening to you." River smiled, his words wove such comfort in her now dark soul. 

Suddenly she pulled away from him and fell to the ground. Eleven made to follow her but Rose held him back "Don't. I think something's happening to her." At that moment Rivers head snapped up and her eyes were glowing gold. She slowly made her way to her feet. "Hello sweetie." She smiled but not like River smiled and looked down at herself. "Oh dear, if I kill you then I'm going to get this lovely outfit ruined. Oh well needs must." She looked up and stared at Eleven. "River?" He breathed "No. River Song is dead. I'm Melody Pond, the woman who kills the Doctor. And not even you are going to stand in my way." She unholstered her gun and raised it so it was in point blank range of Eleven. She couldn't miss.

"No but that's not going to stop me trying." Eleven smiled "You have to remember River. Everything, everything me and you've ever done together. Every planet, every madman, every monster, every me. Every version of the man you saved. Not killed. Saved. Because that's who you are. Not Melody Pond . . . River Song. My beautiful, brilliant, mad, clever wife. The woman who saved the Doctor. And you know what, I love her. To me River Song is the night and the day and the moon and the stars. She is everything I could ever want or need. I probably don't tell her that enough. Well there's no probably about it because I can never tell her enough. I am the luckiest man in the history of the universe because I know that she loves me, and I really don't deserve that love, in fact I probably deserve to be shot through both my hearts for everything I've done. But she makes my life so much better when she's around. So much brighter. And I can never repay her for that, I can only try to be the man she deserves. Plus I have a father-in-law with a sword that would probably use it if I didn't at least try. But that trying is not a chore because I love her too much for it to be. The truth is I need her. I need River Song and I know she is strong enough to beat this." 

"Doctor" For a fraction of a second Rivers eyes went back to normal as cried out for her husband. "River" Eleven gleamed. "No . . . your wife is lost Doctor. No amount of your speeches can change that." Melody's finger hovered on the trigger. "Ok then. Maybe this will." In one swift movement Eleven moved the scanner to face River. A video with a beautiful backing track played. It was their wedding day, the one in this universe. The video show them saying vows and walking up the aisle together. It showed Rory making his best man/father of the bride speech and River throwing her bouquet. Not to mention Amy's terrible drunk dance moves. 

Melody felt something on her cheek and lifted her hand to wipe it away. As soon as she looked down at the tear stain on her hand, it all came flooding back. Every wonderful memory with the man she loved and her parents. Her eyes went back to normal and the pain in her head receded. She dropped her gun, pushed the scanner away and collapsed into the open arms of her husband. "Hi honey, I'm home" she smiled "And what sort of time do you call do you call this" Eleven lent down and kissed his wife deeply. 

When they broke apart River asked "Did you really mean all that?" "Do you really have to ask?" Eleven replied smiling. "No I don't but I want to hear you say it." River coaxed. "I meant every word dear, and I will feel that way till the day I die." He threw his arms around River, picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and bopped her on the nose. "Right then we have work to do." He proclaimed as he ran to the console and started working the controls. "What do you mean?" Rose asked. All those words. She saved me, I love her, I need her, all stab wounds to her soul. She wanted to burst with tears and storm to her room but she knew there was work to be done so she didn't let herself give in to the urge.

"Trust me that woman never gives up and now we've lifted that spell of River something bad is probably going to happen" Eleven briefly explained "Ok then, what do we do?" Ten asked "I don't actually know. I guess we just sit tight until she reveals her new plan, but for now bedtime. It's amazing how staring down the barrel of a gun makes you tired." With that comment River smacked his arm. "Oi I wasn't in control and if you keep going on I'll set my father on you." River joked. Eleven grimaced at the thought and they all made off to their bedrooms to get a good nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment!!!


	7. Inevitable Conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody I'm soooooo sorry it took this long to update. Somehow ordinary life got in the way. Will upload chapter eight soon. Hope you enjoy it.

A few days went past since Madame Kovarians attack. Oddly Rose and River had become some level of friends. They regularly sat drinking tea and talked about their adventures with the Doctor. They would talk about other companions and aliens and running. They were sitting in the kitchen talking when there was an explosion and the TARDIS shook. "Sorry!" Eleven shouted through the TARDIS. "God that man. I swear if I've told him once I've told him a million times." River muttered under her breath.

Rose and River got up and walked to the console room. There they saw Ten in the jump seat and Eleven under the console. When they got there River went down the steps to ask Eleven what he had done. "What on Earth have you been doing to her now?" She huffed. "Nothing!" Eleven replied "Just maybe attaching the red thermo coupling to the blue one." His voice was so quite by the end you could barely hear what he said. River didn't have the energy to shout and start an argument with her husband. "That could blow a hole in the time rotor and shatter the universe. What in the hell did you do that for?" Her voice was strained as she was trying not to raise it. "I though it might jump start the TARDIS and make it go." Eleven whispered. "You really are an idiot sometimes sweetie. That wouldn't work in a million years and you know it." River sighed "I'm sorry. I just want this to be over before Madame Kovarian comes back and hurts you again. I don't want her near you River. Not if I can help it." Eleven admitted "Oh Doctor, you are an idiot sometimes but I love you all the more for it." She walked over, grabbed his bow tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart he said "So I'm forgiven then?" "Always and completely my love." River smiled and walked back up the stairs. As she walked away she called "Oh and don't hurt the TARDIS again." Eleven smiled and carried on with his work.

What the Doctors didn't know was that River had been doing her own calculations on how to get out of here and actually found a way out. That way wasn't a good one but River knew that it was going to come to that. She was trying to put it off as long as she could but she knew it wouldn't be long before this adventure reached its inevitable conclusion.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

The four of them were sitting on the lounge floor playing monopoly in front of the fire when the entire TARDIS shook violently. "What the hell was that?!" Rose shouted "I don't know" Ten shouted back. "Is everybody alright? River are you ok?" Eleven said. He had heard Rose and Ten talking but not his wife. "Fine sweetie. You ok?" River called "Better now I know your ok." He relaxed at the sound of Rivers voice. 

"Hello peasants" the familiar sound of the Masters voice boomed through the TARDIS "The time has come. A host has been found and I am manifesting myself as we speak. And there is nothing you little Time Lords can do about it." The Master laughed "You just insulted your own race." Rose pointed out "Oh but I'm not a little Time Lord I'm a very big Time Lord. The Time Lord that will rule the galaxy and bring back the others to become a god. Oh that sound nice God Master. It's got a nice ring to it don't you think?" Eleven rolled his eyes.

He then noticed River was crying. "River what's wrong?" He flustered "It's time. I can't put it off anymore." She sobbed "Put what off?" Eleven asked. "I'm sorry." River breathed shakily as she finally made eye contact "Emergency protocol 32." She shouted into thin air. Less then a second later gas filled the room and River ran out of the room and locked the door. A few minutes later she opened the door, poked her head inside and saw three unconscious bodies. Perfect, she thought my plan is working. She let the tears flow freely as she walked to the console room and started to work. It was time. Time for her to die.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

Everybody slowly came round. Eleven was the first to wake up. His vision was blurry but slowly he noticed River walking around the control room, flicking switches and pushing buttons. "What are you doing?" He practically whispered. "What I have to do." She answered simply. "I'm sorry about knocking you out, I knew you wouldn't let me do this otherwise." "Do what?" He asked, holding onto the console to help pull himself up just as Ten and Rose started to wake up.

"What's going on?" Ten asked, shaking his head as if to get rid of the dizziness. "I knocked the three of you out so I could work." River replied. She was now fiddling with wires in a metal helmet. "What are you doing?" Rose asked getting tired of the cryptic answers River was offering. "What needs to be done to save us all." River wiped at her eye to stop a tear escaping. "What does that mean?!" Rose shouted suddenly impatient. 

"I'm going to transfer my conscience into the TARDIS to overcome the Masters power from the inside. It should kill him for good too, he won't have a body so he can't come back." River said absentmindedly, she didn't want to accept the situation she was in. "River are you crazy?" Eleven shouted flustered "That will kill you." "You don't think I know that!" River shouted back as she spun round to face him. "That's why I knocked you out. So you couldn't stop me." River almost whispered "Its almost ready."

"What is?" Ten was staring at her messing with the TARDIS. "A conscience transfer machine." Eleven answered for her "Why you? Why can't one of us do it?" "I've calculated that for it work the conscience has to be part of the original TARDIS conscience. So I had a choice. Her one constant best friend. You. Or her daughter. Me, and as your not an option." River couldn't hold back the tears anymore and now had them streaming down her face, Eleven walked up to her and held her in his arms. River shrugged away. "It's done." She practically spat the words. 

Her heels clicked on the glass floor beneath her as she walked towards the helmet. She slipped it on and took a deep breath."River. No, please don't do this. We can find another way." Eleven begged. "That's the problem though sweetie. There isn't one." River was still trying to hold the tears back. Trying to stay strong for him. "Let me do it instead. River, please I'm begging you." He pleaded. "No way! The universe needs you. It needs my impossible husband. My Doctor"

Tears were streaming down Elevens face. He ran forward and passionately kissed River on the lips. They finally parted and Eleven rested his forehead on hers. "I love you more then anything. Remember that. No matter what happens I will always love you" It was the only thing he could say. He could keep pleading for her life but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. This was River after all. "I love you too. Always and forever" she replied looking him in the eyes.

Jealousy washed through Rose like fire. On the worse day of her life on Bad Wolf Bay she finally admitted her love for the Doctor and he never said it back. Now here he was, declaring his love for this woman and begging her not to kill herself for the sake of the universe. It made her want to scream.

River slowly backed away from her husband. This was it. The end of her life. "Well then." She took a deep breath. "I guess this is where my story ends, saving the universe with the man I love. Not too bad when you think about it. Goodbye. . . sweetie." She lifted her hand and flicked the switch on the console. Pain surged through her body as everything that she was, was taken from her. She was using all her remaining energy trying not to scream. She didn't want that to be their last memory of her. Regeneration energy started to flow out of her, it swirled and danced around the TARDIS console as the child of the TARDIS became the TARDIS herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me write quicker!!!


	8. Saving Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half two in the morning and I'm bored so I thought I would write another chapter. Two in one night aren't you all lucky. I loved writing this chapter as I think it shows the Doctors dedication to River. Enjoy!!!

"Ha! Do you really think that a little part Time Lord consciousness is enough to stop me!" The Master laughed "The woman you love has just died for nothing Doctor. Ouch, ow, what . . . what's going on? Argh!" The Master screamed out pain. "Ha little. That's your problem isn't it Master! That's everybody's problem! The Silence, Kovarian, the Daleks, they all make the same mistake! They all underestimate my wife!" Eleven shouted with a slight feeling of pride in his voice. 

"They all think she will just lay down and take it! But she never does, she stands up and stops you. She sacrifices everything just to save everyone else! And you know why? Because my wife is the best woman to ever grace this universe with her presence. Every part of her, from her guns to her hair, and I was lucky enough to have her in my life. And it's your fault she's gone so you deserve everything you get. River if you can still hear me, give him everything you've got girl. I love you." Eleven finished his big speech as the Master screamed for the last time and light returned to the TARDIS. 

The centre column started to rise and fall and the hum of the TARDIS started to fill the air. Rivers lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap. "River." Eleven breathed as tears started to stream down his face. He ran to her body, sat down, scooped her up in her arms and held her close to his chest. "Oh god please no. River, come on River please wake up. Please, please wake up." Eleven begged as he stroked her hair. He cried desperately and heavily as he begged his wife to wake up, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. 

"Where is the TARDIS going?" Rose asked. "It worked. River saved us all, as per usual. The TARDIS will go to the last place she landed." Eleven sobbed "Which was where?" Ten asked "Amy and Rory's house." Eleven didn't really want to face them both but he was to consumed with grief to care. "Doctor what are you doing back here? You only just left." Amy shouted as she walked into the TARDIS "Oh my god. Rory!" She shouted as she noticed Rivers body and Eleven cradling her in his arms. "What?" Rory called from behind her "Melody!" Rory and Amy ran up to their daughter and her husband. 

"What happened?" Amy asked. "She saved the universe. Again." Eleven answered simply. "What did she do?" Rory asked. "Long story." Ten said from behind him. Before Rory could ask who he was a life size recording of River turned on and started playing.

"Hello, if this recording is playing then mum and dad should be in the TARDIS as well as the Doctor. If my calculations are correct then the TARDIS should go back to the last place it landed which is my parents house. I have just knocked Ten, Eleven and Rose out and I am just about to start prepping the transfer machine. I have different messages for each of you and I want you to listen." The recording said.

"Mum, I love you. I don't think I've actually said that before. I hope you know I did. You did so much for me in my life even if you didn't know I was your daughter. I know this will be very hard for you but I need you to do one thing for me. Be strong. I know my husband and he will be taking this really badly so I need to you to support him for me. I know that dad will be blaming the Doctor so hide his sword for me. Thanks."

"Dad, I love you too. I know that right now your daughter is dead and your looking for someone to blame but don't blame the Doctor. It's not his fault. He didn't even know what I was going to do until it was to late. Thank you for supporting me when I was Mels and when I was in prison. Look after mum for me. Thanks"

"Rose, I didn't know you for very long and I know how hard it was seeing the man you love with another woman. Know that the Doctor always remembered you and talked about you. Even if he didn't feel that way about you any more, I know he still classed you as a really good friend. Have a good life. Look after him for me."

"Ten, I didn't have time to get to know your regeneration very well but what I did know, I liked. I can tell that you are younger then my Doctor. Your eyes look so different, so full of grief. I know why you are so upset and I know you miss Donna, but don't dwell on the past and have a bit of fun for a change. Go save a few universes and as many people as you can."

"And finally to you Doctor. The man who I love more then anything else in the universe and always will. I know you my love and I know your blaming yourself right now. But don't, please. I know that your probably already trying to think of ways to save me. Don't you dare even think about risking your life for me, because if you succeed and you die in my place. Then there is no point in me being alive, because I don't want to be alive without you. Before you start to wonder, yes I did know what was going to happen. I found out days ago that one of us would have to die. I didn't tell you because I just wanted to spend my last few days with you and I know you would try to stop me. I have to finish this message now and get on, but if I get one last request sweetie it's this." 

"Let me go. Don't forget me, but let me go. Don't dwell on what might have been. Remember what we did do, remember our dates, our kisses, those mornings where we would just lay in bed holding each other and let the day slip away. And more importantly don't be afraid to love again. It won't hurt me if you fall in love again. I know you are on your last regeneration but you still have quite a while left yet so live. Live the days I sacrificed myself for you to have, and take me with you. I will always be here, I'm the TARDIS now so I will never die and can watch you wherever you go. I will love you forever Doctor. Goodbye sweetie."

The image of River faded and left silence in its place. "Oh River. How am I supposed to love again when I had the most perfect love with you?" Eleven whispered. "That's River though isn't it." Amy said. "Erm, hello sorry, but erm am I the only one confused by this. She can't be dead." Ten asked. "Leave them alone they're grieving." Rose snapped "No I'm being serious. She can't be dead. What happened when we first met became a fixed point, and the universe isn't burning. Which means . . ." Ten continued. "Which means I save her." Eleven perked up. "Of course, plus I haven't taken her to Dirrilium yet. I'm putting it off for as long as possible. I want forever with her, even though I can't have it. Oh . . ." 

"Oh, what does oh mean?" Amy demanded. "When I met her I saved her consciousness to a computer. So all I have to do is reverse the process." Eleven started. "Oh that's brilliant." Ten said. "But if we do that then how do we start her hearts again? The machine will only give her her mind back, not her body." "Easy I'll just use my regeneration energy to start them again." Eleven replied already playing with the wires in the helmet. "Doctor River said not to risk your life for her." Rory pointed out. "Rory I will gladly take all the slaps and bullets in the universe if it means getting her back." Eleven replied. "Your choice." Rory shrugged. 

Rose couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor would be doing this for her. Probably not she decided. But she wasn't as jealous as she thought she would be. She saw how happy River made the Doctor and she couldn't take that away from him as much as she wanted to. Eventually she gave up in her efforts to get Eleven back as she realised that he wouldn't leave River and she was just making a fool of herself. 

Eleven ran over to River, his tears had dried now as he knew he was going to save her. No way was he letting go and moving on, all he wanted was River and nobody was gonna take her away from him before The Library. He scooped her up in his arms and placed her gently in the jump seat. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before running back to the console. 

"Right, I've reversed the polarity of the transfer machine and cornered off the amount of conscience I need to bring her back." He spoke quickly as he ran back and put the helmet back on Rivers head. "Amy come here. Put your hand on there and when I say press that button. Ok?" Eleven asked putting Amy's hand on top of the console. "Sure." She replied determined to help get her daughter back. Eleven held Rivers hands in his own and started to conjure up whatever regeneration energy he could into them. "Now Amy." He called over his shoulder. Amy pressed the button. 

Eleven transferred all of his remaining regeneration energy into his wife as her conscience was given back to her. When Eleven was satisfied Rivers body had enough energy to restart her hearts he let go. "I hope this works." He whispered to himself. Slowly Rivers eyes fluttered open. "Hello sweetie" she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me write faster!!!


	9. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everybody we finally got there. The final chapter. Thank you so so much to everybody who has commented, kudosed, bookmarked or read this and thanks for hanging on till the end. I hope the last chapter doesn't disappoint. I loved writing this and have even thrown a bit of Captain Jack in at the end. Let me know if you think I should write more FanFictions and comment on this one. So sit back relax and enjoy the finale of The wife, the ex, and the past.

"River, oh thank God your alive." Eleven gasped. "Doctor. What did you do?" River asked weakly. "I saved you" he replied already crouched at her feet with her hands in his. "How long?" River demanded. "What do you mean?" Eleven replied innocently. "You know what I mean. I knew there was a way to save me but that included giving me your regeneration energy. So how many years did you give me?" River said getting stronger by the minute. "Not many only two hundred or so." He said quietly knowing her reaction and backing away from her.

River stood up slowly, gathered all her energy and slapped him straight across the face. The force of the slap made the Doctor stumble backwards. Then before he could say a word River grabbed his braces and crushed her lips to his effectively shutting him up. When she was forced to stop for breath she rested her forehand on his. "You shouldn't have done that." She whispered "I told you not to do that." "You should know by now that I never do as I'm told." He whispered back. "I know" River sighed. 

"And you should also know by now that losing you isn't an option. And that nobody will ever get in the way of me saving you. Not even you." He smiled. "I really don't deserve you." River said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. "Now that is definitely not true Mrs Song." Eleven kissed her curls and then rested his chin on top of them. "Erm still in the room." Amy decided to point out. Rivers eyes sprang open "Mum?" She asked "And dad" Rory decided to interject. 

She pulled away from the Doctor to give her parents a hug. "I don't believe you sometimes Melody. We don't see you for ages and when we finally do your dead." Amy laughed with the relief that her daughter was ok. "Oh mum you know me. Never a dull moment." River laughed. "Hi dad, how are you?" she asked pulling away from her mum and giving her dad a hug. "Better now your alive. You gave us a right scare there Mels." Rory replied. "I know, I'm sorry but I had to do something." River shrugged "I know" Rory said releasing his daughter. 

"Still in the room." Rose called feeling very awkward in this reunion "Who are you?" She directed the question at Amy and Rory. "I'm Amy and that's my husband Rory. Who are you?" Amy replied. "Rose. Rose Tyler, and that's the Doctors last regeneration." She said pointing at Ten. "Nice to meet you." Ten greeted walking forward to shake their hands. "You too." Rory smiled.

"It worked then" River stated as she walked back to her husband and curled up in his arms. "Of course it worked. You saved the universe again." Eleven sighed into her hair. "Good." River smiled. "River." Eleven started. "Yes sweetie?" River asked. "You know your message." "Yeah." "I want you to know that, I could never let you go. Even if you were dead forever I would go to the end of the universe to bring you back. Twice. I love you so much Riv and I know that when you do die I won't love again, because no love could compare to the love I have with you." Eleven leant down and swept River up in a passionate kiss. "My sentimental idiot. I love you too. Now then shall we get everybody home?" Rivers eyes sparkled. "We shall." Eleven did a graceful spin and started to pilot the TARDIS.

"Ten where did you land your TARDIS?" Eleven called as he turned round to face him. "I was in Cardiff on top of the rift. The TARDIS needed a refuel." He replied. Eleven clicked his fingers and spun back to the console. Where River was already driving. "You can let me fly her!" He huffed. "Yep or we can go where we're supposed too." River smiled back as she turned on the brakes. "Oi I like the noise!" Eleven whined. "You work the poor girl to hard. I give her a break. That's why she likes me so much." River smirked, "We've landed." 

"Sorry but where am I supposed to go? I'm from the parallel Earth, I don't have a home here." Rose asked. "What about Torchwood with Jack?" Eleven suggested. "Sure, I didn't have anything in the other universe anyway." Rose agreed. "Great we're in Cardiff anyway so let's go and give Jack a visit." Eleven beamed. Everyone piled out the TARDIS and started to walk to the Torchwood hub. 

"Jack!" The bow tie wearing Doctor exclaimed "great to see you mate." "Sorry do I know you?" Jack questioned "Wait, Doctor is that you?" "Yes it's me. I regenerated again." Eleven explained. "Hi Jack" Rose said as she came forward. "Rosie oh my god hi." Jack said as they hugged. "I'm here too." Ten said as he followed Rose. "Wait how can there be two Doctors at the same time?" Jack inquired as he pulled away from Rose. "Wibbly wobbly timely wimey Jack." Eleven started. "Allow me to introduce Amy and Rory Pond. My current companions." "Hi nice to meet you." Rory said shaking Jacks hand. "Hi I'm Amy Pond." She introduced herself as she shook Jacks hand. "I can see why he keeps you around hot stuff." He flirted. "Sorry taken." Amy replied showing him her wedding ring. "Such a shame." Jack pouted. 

"Doctor where's River?" Rory asked. "She stayed behind on the TARDIS to check the paradox would hold with me and Ten at the same time. She'll be here in a minute." Eleven explained. At that moment River Song came in, heels clicking impressively on the floor with every step she took. "Hi Jack" she smiled as she caught the sight of him. "Hey Song what are you doing here?" Jack smirked. "Two of them? Somebody's got to keep them in line." River laughed as she hugged Jack. Elevens eyes widened "You know Jack?" "Mm hm" was the only answer he got. He would defiantly ask about that later. 

"Why are you here Doctor?" Jack asked. "Because of me. It's a long story but the ending is that I'm stuck in this universe and have nowhere to go, so I thought you might have a vacancy." Rose answered. "Of course Rose. I would be great to have you on board." Jack gleamed. 

"Mum I've been stuck on a TARDIS for days and wondered as we're here if you would like a shopping trip?" River asked her mum. "Oh great idea Melody lets go." Amy thought the idea of a little mother daughter bonding time was great. "Sweetie." River called as she walked over to Eleven. "Yes dear." He answered "Me and mum are going shopping for a bit we'll see you back on the TARDIS in a couple of hours. Call me if you get in trouble ok?" River was standing directly in front of him now. "Ok love, no point in asking you to be careful is there?" He sighed. "Absolutely non at all." River leant up and kissed him "I love you." "I love you too" Eleven replied and kissed her cheek. River smiled the smile she reserved only for him and walked away and out the hub with her mother. Jack stood there mouth open and eyes wide. "Whaaaa?" He asked.

"Rivers my wife Jack." Eleven absolutely loved the face Jack was pulling right now. "You got married?" Were all the words Jack could form. "Yes and why are you so surprised?" "I'm not. River told me she was married and that she knew you but for some reason I just didn't put two and two together. Congratulations Doc. You are really lucky you know. Rivers amazing." Jack managed to pull himself together and talk. "Trust me I know how amazing she is and how lucky I am." Eleven admired "Good and make sure you treat her right because if you break her heart I will kill you ok? Me and River are close and if you hurt her you will be in a world of pain." Jack threatened. "I promise to treat her like a queen. Don't worry." Eleven promised. "Good now who fancies a cup of tea." Jack asked. Everybody said yes and they walked to a room with a sofa and computers. 

As they walked Rose thought her and Jack were close. Yet he never killed the Doctor when she died. She suddenly got very jealous of River again and wondered why everybody found her so irresistible. After tea Eleven got up "Right then Rory we better be off. You know people to see things to do." Rory nodded and got up "It was great meeting you all" He said. The room filled with replies of you too. "I'll come visit when I can. It will be great to see you all again." Eleven promised. "You better spaceman" Jack said and pulled him into a hug. "Bye Ten. Remember what I said. It will get better." Eleven said as he was finally released from Jack. "I know" was all the reply he gave. "See you Rose. Have a good life, I'll come visit." He hugged her and Rose decided she couldn't live with herself if she didn't make one last ditch attempt. "Doctor can I talk to you in private before you go please?" "Sure" He replied. 

When they were alone Rose said "Leave her." "What?" Eleven chucked. "Leave River and be with me. I love you Doctor and I can't live without you." Rose pleaded. "Oh Rose I'm so sorry, but no." Eleven replied. "Why not? I love you more then anything in this universe or the next." "Because I don't love you Rose. I used to but that was a very long time ago for me. I love River and nothing, not you or anybody else, can change that. I'm sorry." "Please Doctor. You can love me again I know that just me a chance." Rose begged. "No Rose, I don't and won't love you again and I know that. I've got to go." Eleven ended the conversation and walked back to the boys. Rose stayed where she was and sobbed he heart out. 

"What was that about?" Rory asked. "Nothing." Eleven said as brightly as he could. "Right bye everybody I'll visit soon Jack." "See you soon Doc." Jack said. Eleven and Rory walked out the room and back to the TARDIS. River and Amy were already on board and there was a load of bags next to the console. The Doctor took such comfort in seeing his wife, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Hello sweetie" River turned around in his arms to give him a peck on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you have a good time?" He asked her. "Wonderful thanks and I even got you something." She replied. "Oh really?" Eleven smirked as River walked over to the bags and pulled out a neatly wrapped box.

She handed it to the Doctor "Here my love." He quickly unwrapped it and smiled an enormous smile at the present inside. It was a bow tie with circular gallifeyan written over it. It read always and forever. Just like their rings the Doctor thought. "Oh River I love it." He said "Thank you." "Don't mention it sweetie. Now then where to next?" She asked them all. "Everywhere?" Eleven asked. "Definitely." River replied as she pulled the last leaver to send them into the vortex.

People would always try to come between him and River, the Doctor thought, but no one would ever succeed. Him and River loved each other more the anyone in the whole of the universe. And though their relationship had its problems, the back to front timelines, the spoilers, the being separated for long periods of time, they would always come back to each other. And in the end, it was always him and her and it always would be, the Doctor and his River Song.


End file.
